The Text
by dshell99
Summary: Edd receives a text from Kevin that shows him a side of the redhead he has never seen. Too bad Kevin didn't send it. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I only own my plot. Nat goes to c2ndy1c2d.


**Author's note: Tumblr is full of crazy things and ideas and such.**

 _ **Imagine your boss calling you into their office after you accidentally sent them a nude photo.**_

 _ **Seriously.**_

 _ **IMAGINE IT!**_

 **Throw in an OTP and** ** _weeeeell..._**

Kevin was sitting in his cubicle, reconciling a few accounts with accounts payable, bobbing his head to the beat of Bon Jovi streaming through his ear buds when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Looking up, and seeing his boss standing over him, his blood ran as ice cold as the hard look in the other man's eyes.

"My office. Five minutes."

He nodded and finished up reconciling the accounts on the screen in front of him as Jon Bon Jovi and his band told a story about how the lead character in their song's story was _wanted,_ _Dead Or Alive_ and he wondered if he would live through this meeting.

* * *

Five minutes later, he knocks on the door at the back of the large room that housed at least forty cubicles just like the one he sat at, a rather large kitchenette, and a break room that resembled a man cave more than it did the average break room.

He loves that kitchenette.

He loves that break room.

He _loves_ his job.

But he'd love it all a hell of a lot more if his boss would stop looking at him like he was _shark bait._

"Close the door."

Kevin closed the door behind him and slips into a seat in front of the desk of one _Eddward M Vincent._

"You know why I called you in here, right?," Edd asks as he grabs two iced scotch glasses off of the window sill behind his desk before rolling his desk chair to the other side of his L shaped desk, to retrieve the bottle of Scotch he keeps in the mini fridge underneath it.

Kevin shakes his head _no_ as Edd pours them both a slip of Scotch and the ravenette cocks a brow.

"Really?"

"Ba-Edd, I have no idea what you're talking about, man," Kevin says as he shrugs and scratches the back of his neck a bit.

Edd looks at him curiously before sliding a glass of Scotland's pride and joy towards him and then pulled open the drawer in front of him, takes out his phone and taps at the screen a few times, before handing the device to Kevin.

 _"You sure?,"_ Edd asks again, his voice edging on anger and his blue eyes are _on_ _fire._

Kevin is too stunned to answer him as he stares at the photo on Edd's phone.

It's a selfie of himself, fresh out of the shower, and _smoldering._

He's stark naked and while the front is of him is facing the camera and he's sporting _that smirk_ that always turns the CEO of Vincent Research and Marketing, Inc into something that resembles a tittering school girl, the camera also caught his full ass being reflected back into the camera because of the mirror behind him.

His best light in the bathroom is always at an angle that when caught with the bathroom door closed, the mirror that _Edd insisted_ he buy and hang on the back of the bathroom door would reflect whatever was behind him back into the camera.

It was great when he was getting dressed and trying to see how things looked from the back.

Hell, he knew of _several_ pictures of himself in various states of _undress_ that Eddward _loved_ thanks to that mirror.

But _this_ pic was just a practice selfie before he sent another one that didn't have his ass staring back at the camera. He knew this because he sent _that_ picture to Edd before he came in this morning.

How Edd now came into possession of this particular selfie was a mystery to him, til he swiped the pic away and saw when Edd received it.

 _915AM_

He was in a meeting with the rest of the accounting team at 915 and Edd was in a meeting with the Board of Directors giving his quarterly presentation on how a few things were going with a couple of the bigger contracts the company had and how the company had fared overall in the last quarter and the projections for the current quarter.

Edd had been working on that presentation for _weeks_ , and when his laptop he used for work at home gave up the ghost two days ago, Kevin showed him how to save the presentation from his office computer to his phone and use it to give the presentation instead.

But that meant that any alerts he would get on his phone during the presentation would be visible unless he muted them or they were otherwise hidden away by the app he used to give his presentation with.

The problem was that _texts_ would push through, and while they could easily be swiped away, it could get annoying and be embarrassing.

But because Edd had made sure that _everyone_ they worked with knew his meeting schedule with the board of directors beforehand, no one would bother him until after he was done.

For Edd to have gotten this text, _someone_ would have had to have had Kevin's phone, but it was on his desk while he was in his meeting.

And when Edd's phone buzzed with another text from _Kevin_ , who's phone was _still on his desk_ , Kevin's _frozen._

Until he actually _reads_ it.

KevB: good morn sexy! hope this lights ur fire ;p

"Fucking shit," he groans as he texts _Nat_ back.

DaBoss: Get off my computer you asshole

KevB: but babe i'm not THERE

DaBoss: NAT ITS KEVIN. GET THE FUCK OFF MY COMPUTER.

KevB: srry! tell him i said it was me and not to fire you bc we need money LOVE UUU! :* :* :*

"I'm so sorry, Babe," Kevin said as he handed the phone back to Edd and marketing genius frowned. "It was Nat," Kevin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's off today and decided to fuck with my shit."

Edd breathed a sigh of relief before chugging his Scotch and running his hands down his face.

"You're lucky that no one saw anything, Kevin," he said tensely as he propped his elbow on his desk and leaned his forehead into his palm.

"How?!"

Kevin couldn't think of any reason for him to be in Edd's office over this unless the Board of Directors saw anything.

"The alert came in on the _very top_ of the screen. They only saw that a text with a picture attached was sent but not the picture itself or from _who,"_ Edd explained as he locked his phone and put it back in the desk drawer he kept all his personal things locked in when he was at work.

"So why am I here?," Kevin asked him tersely before taking a solid swallow of the brown drink in front of him.

"Because I thought you were holding out on me."

Kevin slowly set the glass down and looked into dejected blue eyes.

Relief was clouding his irises, but Kevin saw the sadness in those baby blues all the same.

* * *

They have been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and while no one at work knew because it would be an HR nightmare to deal with as Kevin was his subordinate, they were still as official as any other couple they knew, just not as _out_.

 _Dates_ were simply friendly work get togethers between the CEO and the Senior Manager of Accounting. And the only reason they started getting together in the first place was because the VP of Accounting was out on maternity leave and delegated her work to Kevin.

The VP would be gone for at least another couple of months, so they had time to figure out how they wanted to take themselves public when she got back and people started to _talk_ because they couldn't explain away their get togethers anymore.

And Kevin was a social butterfly to boot.

Edd saw how personable he was with the wait staffs of the various restaurants they went to to have their dinner meetings. He could be the cool head they would need when the research and development department got too loose with their petty cash. And he would be the main one HR would go to when they needed someone to lay the law down with marketing when they would get too close to missing deadlines.

Edd was very much taken in with how he navigated his work world, and when they would go out to blow off steam from whatever work issues had them riled up, it was Kevin who drew Edd out of his shell of dinner and movie dates, with visits to art galleries Edd had never heard of, off off off Broadway theater shows his roommate's boyfriend was involved in, and _no destination required_ road trips on Kevin's Harley.

Thanks to Kevin, "You need to get out more," wasn't something people told the CEO of a company that asked people about what they did when they got out and about anymore.

He had started to mention ideas of things to do to Kevin and the redhead was usually game, but he did have his own life to live and they both didn't want to blow their boss/employee cover.

Kevin would go out with his friends and had the Facebook and Instagram pictures to prove it.

The redheaded flirt could _give good face_ in just about any picture he took, so Edd having _this_ particular picture in hand _by accident_ of all things, especially in comparison to the ones he saw online and the one's Kevin sent himself, would give _anyone_ pause.

Kevin always told him not to worry about what happened when he went out without him, because he only had his eyes, hands, and _heart_ for Edd.

But he knew he'd worry anyways.

Edd was a softie who had his heart broken way too many times and Kevin was being as gentle as he could be with it.

And now his best fucking friend has pushed a button Kevin was hoping to avoid ever touching because he knew Edd deserved better than such teasing.

"As bad as this sounds, _it's not what you think,_ Edd," Kevin told him and Edd rolled his eyes.

"Go on," the man sighed as crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Look at it again," Kevin grinned.

"What?!"

"Look at it again and look at the one I sent you before we came in today," Kevin said simply as he sipped his Scotch and Edd did as he told him to.

He wrinkled up his brow as his eyes surveyed both pictures and then his gaze softened a bit.

"This was a practice shot?," he finally asked as he showed Kevin the picture of his ass out again and the redhead nodded.

"Can't show you _all_ my goodies just yet," the redhead smirked at him and Edd went as red as Kevin's hair.

They hadn't even gotten _to_ third base yet, so the picture in hand was startling on so many levels and Kevin was determined to go through each one with Edd because he was really starting to fall for the man and didn't mind sharing such an intimate part of himself with him, even if it was by accident via his over sharing best friend and his linked Mac Powerbook, iPhone, and the damn _cloud._

"True," Edd muttered quietly, before quickly turning his gaze to his computer and the new email alert that his assistant had sent him that had his new meeting schedule attached to it. "But I need to know if you're free Thursday night to go over the McCall and Ambrose accounts," he said as he turned the screen towards Kevin so he could see that the accounts in question needed to be reviewed with Edd before Monday and Thursday was the only night the CEO was free to do so.

"Yeah, sure," Kevin nodded as he swallowed the rest of his Scotch and stood up to leave. "Just text me."

A pink blush tinted Edd's cheeks as he quickly picked up his phone to do just that and Kevin took his leave.

When he got back to his desk, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when he saw where he was meeting Edd on Thursday night and quickly logged in the address into his GPS.

DaBoss: 3455 Pear Circle

My house, 7. Don't be late.


End file.
